Ouroboros
by staryskylines221
Summary: She was everything he didn't know he needed and he was everything she had been missing.
1. Chapter 1

" _Have no fear, you will find your way. It's in your bones. It's in your soul." -Mark Z. Danielewski._

Just like she did everyday since finding out she was pregnant with her son, a handsome Garrett Killian Rose Riverside, she read off a quote that inspired her. Believe it or not, it was hard always staying positive while being a single mother in highschool. Having gotten pregnant in the middle of her freshman year, Gray Rayne Lillian Riverside was now a 19 year old, almost 20, in her senior year at Forks High. All due to the fact that she had to take off a year and a half almost to take care of her newborn child.

Still, Gray could never, ever, regret bringing her precious little Garret into the world.

Sure, the circumstances had not been the best in any way shape or form. She had basically been a naive child who had "fallen in love'' with the cool ,outgoing, male trackstar when she fell pregnant with her son. She had fallen in love with the idea of being in love, like so many her age did. Looking back now, the only thing she truly and wholeheartedly regretted was having Landon Pierce pull a fast one on her the way he had. Basically, allowing him to date her for months only so he could hit it and quit it, as her friends so eloquently put it.

She thanked God everyday that she was able to get him to sign over his parental rights solely to her. Gray wanted nothing to do with, or anything from, the fool named Landon Pierce. Yes, she struggled but she had no fears that her past would come to bite her in the butt by taking and giving her child to her ex.

Stretching and no doubt looking much like a woken cat she threw her legs over the side of her bed to pull on her fluffy black slipper boots. Her alarm clock read 6:30 am in bright happy go lucky neon green letters that seemed to continuously mock her. How something so dreadful as an alarm clock could be filled with such bright colors she would never know.

Shuffling out of bed, throwing on an oversized blue knit sweater, she patted her way into her kitchen. Living in the small apartment building a few blocks from her school and only a block away from her parents held it's benefits. Her apartment, although small, was warm and cozy with a definite homey feeling. It was the only place she could afford when her parents made it clear they thought she couldn't handle a child and begged her to terminate ''it''.

The thought to this day still made her ill.

Gray couldn't picture a life before her son nor a life without him. Her baby boy was her world and she would be nothing without him now.

Yes, her parents had freaked out at the news going so far as to begging her to get an abortion and kicking her out when she refused. But over the few years of motherhood she had changed their minds, proving how responsible she was and now had her parents singing a different tune. Maybe, just maybe, she was still a little on the fence about her parents but the babysitting help her mother offered her only grandchild was much appreciated. It took the strain of having to pay heavily for a babysitter while she was away at school and work. Having her mother watch Garrett also put her mind to rest. Gray never had to worry if the babysitter was treating her child right when she was away, her mother was gentle and patient by nature.

Heating up some water in her favorite mug, a deep blue one Garrett and her mother bought her for mother's day with number one mom written on the cover, she placed a single bag of green tea and a single bag of peppermint tea in before mixing in a tiny bit of milk and sugar. Taking her time to drink her beloved morning tea she sighed when she came to the realization that she had to get her son to her mother's and herself to school.

Gray smiled softly when peeking into her son's room. Her father, a middle school science teacher and her mother an interior decorator had done up her son's room leaving her in awe. The walls were painted a lovely forest green with false tree branches covering the walls of his room tastefully. With a night light that shone woodland animals all over the walls, his room had been complete. The woods themed had thrilled her son as well as her.

Walking quietly over towards his bed, a large circular bed surrounded by paper cut out leaves and branches making it greatly resemble a bird's nest, she flopped down beside her baby boy.

Watching him sleep had become sort of a habit for her since he was born. The small rises and falls of his tiny chest soothed her. When he was first born she had been so scared to fall asleep, fearing that he would somehow forget to breathe if she didn't keep watch over him.

Brushing back his wavy onyx colored hair from his face Gray gently shook his shoulder.

"Garrett, hon, it's time to wake up." Her three year old stirred slightly before blinky innocently up at her with mismatched eyes she adored.

Somehow her baby not only inherited the unusual amethyst eye color from her but the vibrant hazel that was more like the topaz jewel from his father. Placing a tender kiss on his forehead she wrapped her arms around him, picking him up, and moving him into a sitting position.

"Alright, banzai." At her command, Garrett raised both arms above his head waiting patiently for his mother to tug his night shirt off of him. "Good job. Next is pants, can you take those off?" Smiling when he nodded his head and went to work on his little pj bottoms she quickly pulled of the set of clothes she placed aside for him last night.

She dressed him swiftly in small black cargo pants and a deep blue shirt with toothless the dragon on the front. "Socks on please." Once again he nodded before sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling on a small pair of deep blue socks which she followed with a pair of worn black tennis shoes.

"All set, thank you for the help." She lightly pressed her pointer finger to the tip of his nose in a teasing manner, face softening as her baby giggled. "Now it's mama's turn to get dressed."

"Help, Mama?" Gray nodded her head before padding her way into her room down the hall, her son's own feet pitter pattering after her.

Hauling Garrett onto her bed she handed the little raven haired boy a fruit and nut granola bar and a danimals strawberry drinkable yogurt. Like her, her son was not a big breakfast eater, instead preferred dinner and little snacks throughout the day.

"Alright, what color should mama wear today?" Holding up a dark blue long sleeve shirt next to a plum color v neck she waited for her answer. She loved doing things like this with Garrett, she was having fun with her boy but at the same time he was learning in a way. What colors were what and so on. In almost every children's book she read all of them stated that the small, daily, tasks were easier to teach children with.

"Blue. Mama will match me!" Smiling happily she tossed on the blue shirt after putting on clean undies followed by skinny black cargo pants. Once she was dressed she quickly packed her son a backpack full of everything he would need through the day before grabbing her own and heading out to her car, her son holding her hand along the way.

The drive to her mother's house was short, taking minutes even with the rainy weather Forks was known for. Dropping off Garrett was hard for her. She desperately wanted to be the mom that could stay home with her kid but because obvious she wasn't able. Somehow though her beloved little one was aware of that to some degree. He never put up a fight about it.

"Mama, safe! Has good day!" Garrett hugged her leg before she bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Will do. Have a good day, baby. See you later mom, thanks." Without she drove to the ugly and depressing Fork's High.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday was the same at Fork's High, nothing changed. Even though it had been years since the happenings between her and Landon, people just couldn't get over it. So, just like any other day, she ignored the pointed stares, the whispers of dirty names. She wasn't there for them, so their opinion didn't matter. The only opinion that matter was the little boy that had brought such joy into her life.

Successfully blocking out the students in the parking lot, Gray made her way towards her locker. She never understood why someone as tall as her, a healthy 5'7'', would be given a bottom locker. The whole idea was just stupid, especially since she had seen people way shorter than her with top lockers. Sighing in defeat, because glaring at the metal cabinet was not going to do anything but make her late for class, she kneeled down and quickly grabbed her books.

"Jesus, Gray, getting on your knees so early in the morning." Huffing out her irritation, she closed her locker before standing and walking past the familiar blonde jock. Deaton Green was a perfect example of the effects of inbreeding. Stupid and overly muscular with no brains what so ever, the football player continued to follow her, his disgusting laugh filling the hallway. "You know, if you want I can show you something that will make you drop to your knees."

It was times like this that she really hated the double standards of the world. No one teased Landon about getting a girl knocked up, they never shouted derogatory names at him when he boasted about his conquests. All because he was a male. Where as she, getting pregnant after only sleeping with someone once and taking responsibility for said child, was harassed on a daily basis. For a women you could sleep around sure, but you were considered a slut but for a man you were considered a god.

It was surprising though when she heard a deep voice speak from in front of her. "Ya' shouldn't be speakin' to a woman like that, ya' piece a' garbage." She was shocked to find one gorgeous Jasper Hale standing in front of her, amber eyes blazing in disgust as he stared down the stupid football player.

It took no time for Deaton to run away from the scene, muttering curses along the way and looking up at the Hale boy Gray could understand why. He looked positively livid, lips drawn up in a sneer as his blazing orbs continued to watch Deaton run away.

"Ya' alright, Miss?" Noticing he was talking to her she stared him right in the eyes, searching for whatever reason caused him to speak out against the moron jock.

"Yes, thank you." She watched him nod his head before staring at her for a moment then taking off. Gray watched him leave before turning to head her way on to her class when she noticed a book on the floor. Picking it up she found it wasn't just a book but a journal and figure it was Jasper's, Deaton wasn't smart enough to have anything to write down. So she placed in her bag so she could give it back to him later.

…

Gray's morning classes seemed to have flown by and she couldn't have been more grateful. Once the bell signaling it was her lunch time rang she quickly shoved her belongings into her bag and rushed off towards the lunchroom. She was always one of the first to enter into the lunchroom just so she could grab a table towards the back for herself. Gray didn't like the company of anyone in the school and she didn't need it.

Taking a seat at her regular table she pulled out the brown paper bag of food she packed for herself the night before. Ever since the birth of her Garrett she had promised to do everything in her power to stay with him as long as she could. Starting with a healthy diet, so she cut out a lot of junk food people her age were eating on a regular basis.

Within moments the familiar noise of hundreds of students filing in for the food surrounded her, causing her to groan in annoyance. Sticking her earbuds in her ear and blasting music she continued her meal and about halfway through she noticed the overly gorgeous wheat haired man sitting with his siblings across the room.

She watched them for a few minutes. Her eyes taking in the oddness of the family. Gray wondered, as she stared at them, how people didn't notice the too similar features they shared for adoptive siblings. There was something odd about the family but it was none of her business so she never cared.

Gathering her stuff she swiftly made her way to Jasper's table, dismissing the odd looks thrown her way.

"Excuse me, Jasper?" Raising her voice only slightly she waited for the tall teen to look her way. She wasn't prepared for all five teens eyes to snap to her. It was without a doubt the creepiest thing she had ever seen. She felt like she was deer standing around a group of wolves.

"Can we help you?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the bronze haired lanky man/child. Boredom and annoyance flashing through his eyes setting her off a little. She wondered if anyone everyone told him that he himself was annoying, walking around like he knew everything about everyone. Nose stuck so far in the damn air that he was lucky he hadn't drowned yet with the way it rained in Forks.

"No, actually, you all can't. I asked for Jasper. Thanks though." Rolling her eyes and ignoring the scathing look the bombshell blonde was sending her or the smirk that crossed Jasper's on face.

"Look here you little…." Tuning out the pissed off blonde in favor of digging through her bag for the journal she had picked up earlier. "Are you listening!?" The shrill scream from Rosalie caused her to smirk. She was a mother, she dealt with temper tantrums regularly but, then again, Garrett was way more well behaved then the soon to be adult sitting down across from her.

"No." She said blandly to the Blonde haired Rose she turned towards Jasper." Here, I think you dropped this." Holding out the journal towards him, she smiled softly when his eyes widened before taking it quickly. "Don't worry, I found it and I didn't read it. Anyway, thanks again for your help earlier. Bye." Waving her hand she turned to leave when she felt cold hands grab her wrist.

"Wait." Jasper looked at her, his head tilted slightly and face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Why, why didn't you read it?" Gray could hear the apprehension in his voice and mixed with the lost expression he wore her heart throbbed painfully for him. She had no idea what caused him to feel the way he was, however he was feeling. But she knew when someone was in pain and as sarcastic and slightly cold as she could be she just hated seeing people that way.

Placing her hand gently on his own, the other hand softly pushing back the curls from his face with a soft smile that she wore for no other but her baby boy now. "That's because it's none of my business, canary. It's as simple as respecting someone as a person and as someone who helped me out earlier." Her habit of calling people by nicknames shown and she really hoped she hadn't annoyed him with it. Pushing back a wheat colored curl from his face one last time she gripped the straps of her bag before shooting him another smile before leaving the cafeteria.

Checking the time on her cell phone and sending a quick text to her mother, asking how her baby was doing, she swapped her books in her locker before heading to her next class. Her mind full of Jasper Hale the rest of the day.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama!" Gray smiled sweetly, kneeling down in order to catch her son as he threw himself at her. This was, hands down, the best part of her day. Nothing compared to the warm feeling she felt when Garrett was running towards her all smiles and giggles. It made everything in school worth it. None of it mattered because the reason she was going was happily babbling away in her arms.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?" Nuzzling the side of his head with her nose she placed him on her hip before kissing her mother on the cheek in greeting.

"Hello, dear. How was school?" Her mother was a lovely woman with an equally lovely personality. Cascading ,wavy, rich brown hair that fell at her rather curvy hips, sweet hazel eyes that crinkled when she laughed wholeheartedly and a youthful heart shaped face. Lorelai Astrid Riverside was the very definition of aging gracefully, thus causing various gossip topics throughout the small town out of jealousy. Most people "knew for fact" that her mother was getting work done to her, whatever plastic surgery there was you could name apparently her mother had tried. While others wondered if they could ask what creams and what not's she used in order to look so well. While in reality her mother kept up a healthy diet and a good exercise routine and Gray would know because they did yoga together on Sunday's. Although her mother was stubborn the older woman had a air about her that people smiling at her even on their worst days. Lorelai just exuded warmth and comfort, that of a mother's understanding love.

"Same old, same old. How was this little guy today? Not to much trouble I hope?" Her mother giggled, the sound oddly reminding her of chiming wind bells, before shaking her head no.

"No, love. Garrett was such a gentleman!" Gray smiled proudly as her mother bent to kiss her son on the head as her little one squealed happily. His small turning this what and that within her arms in glee.

"I was good boy! I help Nana put the food away!" No doubt he was talking about her mother's monthly grocery shopping trip. The oldest female Riverside did not believe in making multiple trips to the grocery store within a single month, at all. It was a quirk her mother had that amused Gray to no end and had her smiling with an entertained smile.

"You did?" Eyes widening in a dramatic show of happy shock she bit back her giggles as he excitedly bobbed his head up and down in confirmation.

"Yes, he did. He even held the door open for me as I carried in the heavier items." Sharing an amused look with her mother she hugged her little boy tightly. Pride practically radiating off of her.

"Well, then! Mama is so proud of you for being so helpful with your Nana." She smiled widely as she placed quick kisses all over his face as he squirmed in her arms. "Now, I do believe good boys get frozen yogurt."

"Really?" She nodded as his two different colored eyes widened in glee.

"Yes, but you can eat it after dinner ok?" He nodded once more before kissing her cheek. Smiling, she set her little one down on the ground. "Can you get your back pack?" He nodded his head, onyx hair flapping about wildly, and she made a mental note that it may be time for a haircut, before he shot off like a bullet.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate you watching him like you do. It helps so much." She told her mother earnestly. The idea of leaving Garrett with a strange babysitter never sat well with her. Not that she had anything against babysitters it was just something she wanted to avoid until absolutely necessary. Gray had always been a bit more on the protective side when it came to bringing strangers around her son. It wasn't something she liked doing and avoided at all cost, especially with the times they lived in. It seemed like more and more people were willing to do harm to a child and it would be a cold day in hell when she let someone do that to her baby boy.

"Gray, darling, that little boy brightens up my days. I'm so proud of you for being this strong and for raising him the way you have. He's such a good kid." Lean arms wrapped around her in an embrace that was familiar and welcomed. Gray gripped her mother fiercely, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She would never admit aloud just how much her parents opposition to her keeping Garrett had hurt her. Even now, with things fixed and mended, it still hurt to know that at one time her parents were ashamed of her. That sort of pain never really went away but just eased and became easier to handle over time. So she relished the words her mother spoke to her, indulged in the tender hug before she allowed the reality of the situation to fall upon her.

She loved her mother but she was no longer a child. Gray had a kid of her own to raise and they left no room for wallowing in your own self pity. So she would do what she did best.

Get over it and move on.

…

Today was not like every other day she had at Forks High. Yes, people stared at her. Yes, they still pointed and whispered. And of course she was still getting called names. Yet, this time the name calling was whispered instead of shouted and no one approached her like some idiots tended to do.

It felt like she had somehow fallen through the rabbit hole and that was seriously sad to think that she had gotten so use to people messing with her that being left alone unnerved her. Although it worried her to an unspeakable degree she left well enough alone. If it's not broken don't fix it. Or so the saying went.

Shaking it off she quickly made her way through the hallways of Forks High to her locker only to stop just short of reaching it. There, it front of her ugly paint chipped locker was a dashing Jasper Hale. Gray eyed him unsurely as he leaned against the row of metal cabinets with the grace of a gazelle and the looks of a Calvin Klein model. His long legs were dressed in dark blue jeans that looked to be tailored just for him and his upper body adorned a dark forest green long sleeve shirt underneath a black hoodie and upon his feet were black leather boots. Even Gray had to admit that he looked better than most models.

"Hey, Canary, can I help you with something?" Raising an eyebrow at the blonde male she nudged him gently in the side so she could access her locker, mentally shocked at how cold he was but never letting it show on her face.

"My apologies, Gray, for blocking your locker and for startling you." His voice was a deep soothing caress over here cool skin and the southern twang was just the icing on the cake. Gray quickly grabbed the books she would need for her first few classes before closing and locking her section of the rows of metal cabinets. "No problem, it wasn't like it was a bother." Amethyst eyes watched the pale golden eyed male in front of her. It was obvious the Hale boy had something on his mind and it just amused her that he seemed so nervous about their interactions. "Jasper? What's the matter, Canary?" She questioned softly as she started walking down the hall, him following quickly behind her.

"Nothin's wrong, per se. I just…." Gray could sympathize with the tallest of the Hale and Cullen family. It wasn't always easy to get your thoughts across and it seemed less and less people these days were truly willing to listen, to be a friend. And Gray could tell that's exactly what Jasper needed. Mother's intuition, she told herself.

So she stopped walking and turned to face the tall blonde she so deemed canary. "My name is Gray Rayne Lillian Riverside, it's nice to meet you Jasper." The black haired girl watched him with gentle knowing eyes and smiled softly when a genuine smile seemed to grace the blonde's lips.

"Jasper Hale, at your service darlin'." Gray laughed happily when her new found friend bowed dramatically, his southern flare waving wildly for the confused eyes of her fellow Spartans to see.

"Show off." His answering chuckle warmed her heart.

Throughout the rest of the day and the entire week Jasper would follow her around school. He made it a point to walk her to and from classes and he even sat with her at lunch much to the annoyance of the rest of the student body at Forks High. When she would pull into the parking lot he was already there and waiting for her with his family, who she hadn't yet talked to much besides a hello or goodbye. To be honest she found the whole thing adorable and she rather liked his company anyway. He was smart, witty and to her lovely surprise sarcastic too, yet he was always very caring. He eased her loneliness and he seemed to be comfortable around her more than she had ever seen him at school and those two simple things made her happy.

With all the happiness she was experiencing at home with her baby and now at school thanks to Jasper she didn't expect the day she would have as she pulled into her usual spot in the school lot.

Like usual Jasper was waiting for her across the lot with his beyond humanly gorgeous family and like usual she got out of her car and waited for her friend to meet her so they could walk into school together. It was the same routine that had silently developed together but this time she didn't anticipate the look of dread on his handsomely pale face nor did she anticipate Tyler Crowley's beast of a van to lose control and head straight for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray called bullshit.

The whole, life flashes before your eyes thing, that was total bullshit. It wasn't that her life flashed before her eyes, the only thing that even came to mind in that moment was her baby. What would he do if she were to be hit? What would happen to him if she passed away? He would cry and Gray hated, more than anything, when her child cried.

The screeching of the tires and the screaming of students pulled Gray from her thoughts in time enough to toss her school bag in order to drop the added weight. Everything in the bag was replaceable and she was not. Another squeal of the out control van and Gray waited with no amount of unease as it neared her, just long enough for her to jump and grasp the hood of the large van. Her fingers curled and gripped to any part of the monstrous vehicle that she could, knuckles turning white in her death grip, and when it became apparent that she had to move or would be crushed, she did. Putting all her efforts into moving up and onto the top of the Tyler's van she swiftly made her way to the top and secured herself to the van as best she could.

Then it was all over just as fast as it had begun.

She felt when the van hit another student's car and finally the metal death machine came to a halt. It was over but for the life of her Gray couldn't seem to move. Her heart rate was so out of control that she swore she could feel her heartbeat in her throats, hear each throb of the muscle in her ears. Terrifying, that had been absolutely heart wrenchingly terrifying.

"GRAY!" She heard the voice shout her name over the multitude of beings screaming and shouting for Tyler and herself as if it was being shouted right next to her.

"Jasper." Half whispering, half sobbing, she turned to look for her pale blonde best friend. The raven haired girl sobbed with relief when she found him pushing people out the way in order to climb on top of the van. Suddenly, there were cold hands comforting her, soothing her hair back while holding and rocking her with a tenderness that made her cry even more.

"Darlin', are yah ok? Do yah hurt anywhere?" His country twang amused Gray as it seemed to become heavier with his worry. Although, amusing, it brought just the smallest amount of comfort.

"I'm ok." Any other time Gray would be embarrassed about her clingy behaviour but right now she couldn't have cared less as she smashed herself against the male Hale.

"OK, darlin'. I'm going to drive yah to the hospital to get you checked out. The ambulance is going to take too long and their priority will be Tyler." She could do nothing else but nodded her head. "Ok, I'm going to pick yah up and take yah in our car. My sister managed to grab your bag and keys." Again all she did was nod as she felt her body being lifted into his arms. It was a little awkward getting down from the van, as she had to be passed to one of his brothers in order for him to get off the hulking vehicle, but as soon as he was down she was passed right back like some sort of doll.

Soon enough the group of inhumanly beautiful people had her in the backstreet of a shiny silver volvo with Jasper's cold arms wrapped around her. The speed in which the car was floating down the highway towards the hospital didn't phase her in the least. The fact that in took them less then 10 minutes for a 25 minute drive did, in fact, blow her mind just the slightest bit. Especially, since they hadn't been pulled over and they had even beat the ambulance there.

As soon as the car rolled through the parking lot towards the emergency doors she was in Jasper's arms as he powered walk through the waiting room right up to the registration door. "I need my father, Dr. Cullen, immediately." Gray was able to hear the strain in Jasper's voice even as he held her tighter to his too cool body.

"Canary, hush, it's ok." She shakily raised her hand to brush her thin fingers through his curly blonde hair. Gray smiled softly when he gazed down at her with a softer look in his deep hazel eyes.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Gray looked up to see the youngest, most handsome doctor she had ever laid her eyes on. He was the very definition of debonaire and she was sure that if she would have been in better mental health she would have swooned just at the sight of him.

"There was a car accident at school today and Gray was involved. Can you please look her over?" For the little while Gray knew Jasper she knew that he always had a strong control over his emotions. Always calm and collected, so to hear his voice shake a little with worry over her well being really touched her. Gently, she reached up towards his face from her position in his arms to tenderly touch his neck in assurance that she was ok.

"Of course, Jasper. Follow me."

It took little to no amount of time to reach an empty room and Gray smiled softly as Jasper quickly placed her on the bed and swiftly settled behind her, his long muscled legs bent and pinning her on either side of her. Seeking the comfort from her blonde friend she pressed her back to his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Jasper?" The questioning look on the head of the Cullen family's face made her question her own interactions with the male Hale but not enough to move and not enough to be more than a passing worry.

"Please, Carlisle, can you just check over her?" Gray watched with curious eyes as the doctor's own golden gaze widened before settling with a soft look only a parent would give their child.

"So explain to me what happened?" Carlisle was gentle in his observation of her, nimble fingers worked quickly over her as she retold the story of her near death experience. As she spoke of how she gripped the vehicle the blonde doctor rushed to exam her fingers, looking them over and back prodding and rubbing the long tendons.

"Your fingers may bruise but nothing too bad. Other than that a perfect bill of health for you, Gray, so hopefully my son can relax now." Carlisle's mild teasing of Jasper brought a smile upon Gray's face. The raven haired female had yet to met anyone with the courage to tease the southern gentleman. One look at Jasper's flat, unamused, face forced a giggle from her lips to which she was quick to hush.

Suddenly, the door to her examine room was pulled open and Gray was met with the sight of the Jasper's siblings look just as deadly beautiful as any other day. She sent a quick smile their way getting ready to thank them profusely for their help that day when she heard the somber sound she had ever heard.

"MAMA!"

Her heart broke.


End file.
